Planes And Trucks And Brand New Boys
by ShadowPast620
Summary: Bella decides to ask for what she wants – Jacob.


Coming to Forks had been a lateral move for Bella. An easy out. A compromise. The furthest point the escape pod could reach from the clusterfuck her life with Renee in Phoenix had been. Three was a crowd and Renee needed time alone with Phil, her new hubby. At worst, Bella reasoned, it would be more of the same. She'd get stuck running the house and handling her own affairs without parental guidance or assistance. At best, she and Charlie would hit it off and become a functioning team. Too much water had flowed under the bridge for her to do the daddy's little girl dance with her stranger-father, but Bella had no bones to pick or grudges to settle with Chief Swan. It wasn't the perfect situation, but Bella boarded the plane for Washington with an open mind and nothing on her agenda but to make the best of whatever got tossed her way. New place, new people, new possibilities. Life was good. Yes. Good. Or at least it didn't suck. Yet. Crap.

Bella quickly leaned three things about her father. One: Charlie was fully capable of taking care of himself. He could, and did, feed himself. He split the cooking chores with Bella and if what he prepared for dinner was simple and easy, it was also very good and semi-healthy. There was a very organized system for taking care of bills and groceries and laundry and Bella was integrated into the Swan household seamlessly. Charlie was clear, direct and fair. He asked for Bella's input and never made her feel that she had wasted her time weighing in on a family issue. Family. That was new. And didn't suck.

Two: Chief Charles Swan was scary smart. Oh, he looked and acted the part of the small town constable. Man of the people. Friend to young and old, alike. He got cats out of trees and dried tears and bandaged skinned knees. He spent time at a firing range. Not that he needed it. What he aimed at, he hit. He got up long before dawn and worked out. And nothing got by him. Charlie saw everything. He'd spent a year on the force in San Francisco. Seriously considered becoming a detective. But his ties to Forks tugged him home and he settled back with no regrets. Now his time in the big city served him well. Anyone who dismissed him as the Roscoe P. Coltrane of the Pacific Northwest got real sorry, real fast. For the first time in too long Bella actually had a parent. Smiling was a new thing for her. So was feeling secure. She liked it.

Three: Charlie was determined to make up for any sins of the past. He apologized for not being a more involved father and promised to do better now that he had a second chance. Good news was that though he had little experience living with a teenaged girl, he recognized enough of himself in Bella that he knew instinctively when to give her space and when what she really needed was for him to push gently one more time and get her to open up. He also knew a single girl with a summer on her hands needed wheels. The barn red monster truck wasn't flashy or fast, but Bella took one look at it and fell in love. Best of all, it came with extras. Bella had fond memories of Billy Black, the truck's former owner, and the time she and Charlie had spent with Billy in La Push. Charlie would drop Bella off at Billy's house before he and Billy and Harry Clearwater went fishing. The Black twins, Rachel and Rebecca, were older and had little time for Bella. But Billy had three children. He had a son who was a bit younger than Bella, but who had plenty of time for her. Jacob.

Jacob had done some growing since Bella had seen him last. He was taller and broader, but he still had that smile that outshone the sun and caught Bella in the gravitational pull of his happy. Like the big, red truck Jacob came with extras. Embry Call and Quil Ateara had been Jacob's best friends forever. They were brothers in arms, peas in a pod, Hell in cut-offs, The Three Musketeers, and the keepers of Bella's sanity.

Bella and Embry connected instantly, like magnets. Embry was the shy, thoughtful one. He and Bella liked the same kind of ice cream, the same old movies, and the same books. He was the one who held her hand going down stairs and who made sure she had a jacket when it was chilly. He was honest, but diplomatic, and he was crazy about her – just like any brother would be. Pushed to the limit of his patience by Quil's questions one afternoon, Embry shoved Quil into the wall and told him to fuck off. "Leave it alone, Quil! Damn it! I will not talk shit about her and I'll kill anyone who hurts her – in any way – but she's not my type. She's like my sister. Period." Quil dropped the subject. He did keep careful watch for a time after that, but never saw anything to make him doubt Embry's word.

Quil was the obnoxious brother no girl in her right mind ever asked for. He could be counted on to go through Bella's underwear drawer, barge into the bathroom to pee while she was in the shower, drag her screaming into the Pacific and drop her in the water, or call her anything but "Bella." He was also the one who never got a drink without bringing her something, too. He made sure she was offered the last piece of pizza before anyone else could eat it and he always made the rounds of the house before they left Bella for the night to make sure the doors and windows were secure. When she asked him why he bothered, he shrugged and snorted. "Hells Bells, it's **my **job to torture you. Gotta make sure no one steals you in your sleep. I'd have to break in a whole new white girl and there's only so much time in a day."

Then, there was Jacob. He was warm and bright as the sun, sweet as chocolate chip cookie dough, easy as breathing, and as clear as stereo instructions – in Runes. Brother Jacob was annoying and fun and gross and crude and treated her like a pain in the butt older sister. Friend Jacob kept Quil from killing her and remembered she hated pepperoni on her pizza and liked Dr. Pepper and Twinkies and held her when the thunder scared her. But there was another Jacob. In Phoenix, the land of leggy blondes with perfect tans and cotton candy colored polish on all twenty perfect nails, Bella had been invisible. Her social life had been the black hole of suckage. In La Push she was new and exotic – well, new, anyway and she had three awesome guys who actually asked her to hang with them, two of whom she fully intended to take to college with her and one…

Bella wasn't sure exactly when it happened or how or why, but she was very sure that she not only loved Jacob – she loved Quil and Embry, push comes to shove – but she was **in** **love** with him. Hopelessly, endlessly, completely, irrevocably in love with Jacob Ephraim Black and she wanted very much to show him in a way that would make it crystal clear. She was as certain as she could be that Jacob loved her, too. Whether or not he was **in love** with her was an unanswered question.

It was easier than Bella had thought it would be. The stars aligned perfectly one Saturday afternoon. Charlie and Billy were going to spend the day fishing. Embry was with his mother, visiting relatives on the Makah reservation. Quil was stuck helping with inventory and rotating stock at his mother's store. So it made perfect sense to ask Jacob to come to Forks and keep her company until Quil and Embry were free.

Jacob was stretched out on Bella's bed, listening to music and thumbing through an old magazine while Bella showered. After a few minutes, the water stopped and Jacob waited while Bella dried her hair. He heard her come into her room, but didn't pay attention. After a few moments of silence, Jacob sat up and saw Bella standing in front of her closet, looking over her wardrobe for something to wear. It took a few seconds for the image before him to register. Jacob was sure the lingerie designer had some fancy-schmancy name for the color of the lace garments caressing Bella's hips and breasts, but to him it just looked like someone had drizzled Smucker's Caramel ice cream topping over her pale skin. He swallowed hard and took a breath before speaking. "Hey, Bells."

Bella glanced over her shoulder and smiled. "Hey, Jake."

"What are you doing?"

Bella sighed. "Trying to figure out what to wear."

"Want me to wait downstairs?"

"No. Why would I want you to do that?" Bella looked convincingly puzzled.

"Well… I just thought maybe you might want some privacy."

Bella sniffed. "Don't be silly, Jake. We're friends. You've seen me in less at the beach."

"Yeah, but this isn't the beach and that's not –"

Bella crossed the room to stand in front of him. Jacob dragged his eyes up her body to look at her face. Bella stepped closer, moving to stand between his knees. "Does my being half-naked bother you?"

"Bella –"

"Jake?" Bella reached out and tucked a wayward strand of hair behind Jacob's ear. "I'm going to say this once, and if the answer is no, then we'll just forget I ever said anything. I love you, Jacob, and if you want to touch me –"

Jacob wrapped his arms around Bella and pulled her tight against him. His hands were spread wide across her back, touching as much of her as he could reach. He buried his face in the soft skin of her belly. His eyes were closed and he breathed slow and deep, fighting to take in her scent and memorize it.

Bella stroked his hair, comforting him. She was unsure at that moment which of them was more terrified, but her mind was made up. "It's ok, Jake. It's ok. I want you to touch me."

Jacob straightened up and rested his cheek on Bella's breast. He opened his eyes and brought his hand from behind her and gently stroked the back of his fingers over the lace covering her other breast. He smiled as her nipple pulled into a tight bud. He sat back a bit and ran his thumb over the other nipple, teasing it until it, too, tightened in response to his touch. Bella undid the clasp and slipped off the caramel lace, dropping it on the floor. She caught her breath and whimpered softly when Jacob ran his tongue over her breast, and tangled her hands in his hair when he sucked the rosy bud deep into his mouth.

Nothing existed for Bella outside the circle of Jacob's arms. There was only his warmth and the touch of his hands and the sweet, bone-deep joy of his mouth on her. When he laid her on the bed and settled his hips between her thighs she cupped her hands around his face and kissed him. His lips moved gently over hers, searching, and she opened to him. Jacob slipped his tongue into her mouth and Bella sucked it deeper, stroking and caressing it with her tongue. He tasted dark and sweet.

Jacob was a kid in a candy store and he was determined to touch and taste as much of Bella as he could before he woke up from what he was sure had to be a dream. He moved to blaze a trail of wet, nipping kisses along her jaw, down the silky length of her neck and across her collarbone. He kissed his way back to her breasts and kneaded and sucked them blissfully before moving down over the flat of her belly to run his tongue over her navel and nip at the curve of her waist. He reached the lace covering the land of his fondest dreams and rose up on his knees to gaze at her, pausing only briefly, as if deciding what to do next. He eased himself off the bed and stripped off his clothes before carefully removing the last remaining barrier between him and the glory that was Bella.

Jacob lay back down on the bed; his head pillowed on Bella's thigh and ran his fingers through the nest of chocolate curls. Bella stroked his hair, catching her breath when he gently slipped his fingers carefully between her folds. Jacob held her open, memorizing every color and texture and slick, enticing scent of her. Bella moaned when he ran his tongue up the valley between her thighs. There was no practiced technique or sex god expertise to what he was doing, but he made up in enthusiasm what he lacked in experience. When he latched on to her clitoris and ran his tongue around it while sucking gently, Bella grabbed his head and ground her hips into his face, moaning in orgasmic bliss. Encouraged by that victory, Jacob slid two fingers into her wet heat and used his thumb to stroke the still throbbing little bundle of nerves. He watched Bella's face as she moved to take him faster and deeper. She put her hand over his thumb and guided him as she pushed hard against his hand and came again.

Jacob moved up and positioned himself carefully. He was beyond ready for this. He had dreamed of making love to Bella for so long and now he almost sobbed as he eased the head of his aching cock gently into the warm, wet mystery of her body.

Bella's eyes flew open and she gripped his shoulders. "Jake?"

"Oh, please, Bella. Don't ask me to stop now." Jacob was trembling with need.

"Don't stop."

Jacob pushed gently, every fiber of his being focused on the tight caress of Bella's body as he moved deeper into her. Bella gasped when Jacob reached her barrier and he pulled back slowly, reveling in the stroking pull of her flesh, as if her body wanted him to stay buried in her. He moved in and out a few times, pressing further each time, until finally he covered Bella's mouth with his and pushed through the resistance. Bella arched her back, trying to pull away from him, but her movement angled her hips in his favor and Jacob sheathed himself in her to the hilt. He buried his face in her neck, nuzzling her, nipping her earlobe. "I'm sorry, Bells."

Bella took a deep breath and hugged him. "You always give me what I want, Jake. I want to feel you cum inside me."

Jacob rose up on his elbows and smiled as he began moving, measuring his length out and into her like the tide against the shore. Bella pulled his face down to hers and plunged her tongue into his mouth, drowning herself in his sweetness. Jacob broke the kiss, gasping for air. "Bella… I need… God, I've gotta…"

Bella closed her eyes and wrapped her legs around his waist. "Yes… **Please**…"

Jacob wrapped his hands around Bella's shoulders and pounded into her, hard and fast. She chanted his name like a prayer over and over until she screamed it one last time and arched up against him, shattering into a million tiny pieces. Jacob pushed deep into her and came hard…

Jacob kissed Bella softly, his lips moving over hers like a prayer. "I love you, Bella. I've been in love with you for a long time."

"My Jacob. Always and forever."

Jacob rolled onto his back, taking Bella with him. She lay limp and exhausted on his chest, lulled into sleep by the music of his heart. Jacob tangled his fingers in her hair and drifted off. Love in the afternoon with the boy of her dreams. Life was very good. Sex in the shower was almost better than in bed. Clean and dressed with a verbal bucket list of things they wanted to try at the first opportunity, they headed for Jake's place.

Bella had just laid her jacket on Jake's bed and slipped off her shoes when the door to the Black's house burst open and Quil barreled in with Embry close on his heels, both of them holding several bags. "Honey! I'm home!"

Quil dropped his bags on the kitchen table and scooped Bella into a bone-crushing hug. "Admit it, Bellicious, you missed me like crazy."

"Dream big, Quil. Dream big."

Embry snickered and began putting the groceries away. Jacob grabbed a box of Twinkies and stuffed in in the cupboard. "What is all this stuff, Quil?"

"Mom paid me off in soon to expire groceries. Dropped me and Em off here and said something about not wanting to be in the same room with me for at least 48 hours. Don't know why."

Embry looked at Quil and rolled his eyes. "Got a few days? I'll make you a list."

"Fuck you, Call! I don't need you! I've got TinkerBella to keep me warm and happy."

Bella opened a package of Oreos and stuffed one in her mouth. "Did you eat a lot of paint chips as a child?"

Quil clutched his chest. "CrueBella de Ville, you're killing me. After everything I've done for you. Oh, the pain… the pain…"

Jacob folded the empty bags and stuck them in a drawer. "Give it a rest, Quil."

Embry put the last tub of ice cream in the freezer and shut the door. "So what did you two do all afternoon, anyway?"

Bella smiled and handed Embry a cookie. "Nothing special. Hung out, listened to music, took a nap."

Jacob nodded. "Yup. Same shit, different Saturday. Might get to be a habit."

Quil snored loudly. "Sweet monkey dumplings, you two are **boring**! Can't you manage even a little bit of excitement? Embry had more fun with his grandma."

Bella got four glasses and a gallon of milk, and grabbed a box of Twinkies. She sat down at the table and gave Jacob a little smile. "We'll try harder next weekend, Quil. I promise."

Jacob shook his head in agreement. "Absolutely. Might not wait that long."

Quil poured himself a glass of milk and grabbed the package of Oreos. "Good. Enough about you losers." Quil twisted open a cookie and licked the frosting off one half. "So, Em, how's Grandma?"


End file.
